hallopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Pumpkinhead (character)
This article is about the character. For the film, see Pumpkinhead. :This article uses information from the Pumpkinhead Wiki. For a list of original authors, see the article's history. Pumpkinhead, also called the Demon of Vengeance or simply Vengeance, is a fictional character featured in the 1988 horror film Pumpkinhead, along with its three sequels Pumpkinhead II: Blood Wings, Pumpkinhead: Ashes to Ashes, and Pumpkinhead: Blood Feud. The original creature was designed by Stan Winston, who also designed the "Alien Queen" in Aliens. Pumpkinhead was portrayed by Tom Woodruff, Jr., who also portrayed numerous other fictional monsters in films such as Aliens, in the original 1988 film''Pumpkinhead'' end credits and later by Mark McCracken in the sequel, although was not credited. Pumpkinhead was later portrayed by Bob Gunter in the last two sequels in 2006 and 2007 distributed by Syfy, although Gunter, like McCracken, was not credited. The costume of Pumpkinhead used in the original 1988 film was most likely burned and disposed after making of the film, as the creature bursted into flames at the end of the film after Ed Harley was killed. Although, the costume used in the sequels by Syfy was at one point for sale at a movie collectibles website known as Prop StorePumpkinhead Complete Costume at Prop Store. In the film, the creature "Pumpkinhead" is a demon that can be conjured by the witch known as Haggis from a pumpkin patch graveyard where it is buried in revenge for a terrible wrong such as murder. Hence, the creature's name of "Pumpkinhead". The conjurers blood is needed to resurrect Pumpkinhead. Once resurrected, Pumpkinhead will only answer to its conjurer's, or conjurers, bloodlust. As Pumpkinhead begins to kill the individuals responsible for the wrong, the conjurer will feel all of the pain that the individuals feel as they are killed by the creature. Pumpkinhead also feels any pain that its conjurer feels. Hence, the only way to kill the creature is to kill its conjurer. In the original 1988 film, Pumpkinhead was first conjured by a man named Edward "Ed" Harley, who desired for vengeance after his son was accidentally killed by a teenager on a motorcycle named Joel. However, in the beginning of the film, Pumpkinhead is seen twenty years ago when Ed was only a boy and murdered a man who had been begging Ed's father to save him from the creature. Pumpkinhead murdered the man shortly after Ed's father refused to save him. It is unknown how the creature came to needing to be conjured to live. Either this or Ed Harley was not the first to conjure Pumpkinhead, despite the films stating so. Appearance and design Pumpkinhead has pale skin. Pumpkinhead has a large head with multiple lumps and pale white unseeing eyes with reptilian-like pupils and no irises in the 1988 film. Rather than having a nose, the creature has nostrils which follow the wrinkled design skin design above its mouth. The creature is completely hairless and has a large mouth with varying pointed and human-like teeth. There are two small pointed teeth on either side of the creature's lower jaw. The creature has a wrinkled neck with clearly visible blood veins and large bulbous objects that sprout from its shoulders. There are also bulbous objects that sprout from the creature's elbows and extra joints on its legs. Pumpkinhead has long arms with four fingered clawed hands and long fingers. Pumpkinhead has a torso with a rib cage-like design and two muscles underneath its chest which replace its abs. There are two extremely small bulbous objects that sprout from the creature's hips above its digitigrade legs. The creature's legs are large and muscular with extra joints. Pumpkinhead has three-toed feet with thick dinosaur-like claws. The creature's extra joints are larger than the other joints in its legs and sprout another pair of bulbous objects that actually resemble that of small pumpkins. Pumpkinhead has a long tail with a fin-like spike at the end. In the 1994 sequel, the creature's eyes are changed to completely pale bloodshot eyes with no pupils and all of its teeth are sharp. In the last two sequels, Pumpkinhead's design is changed because there is a different costume used for the films. The creature's head is smaller and its teeth are yellow. The creature apprears more muscular and has a more human-like posture. The creature's upper body is notably more muscular and the creature is larger, although seems to shrink as its conjurers are killed. The creature's skin is a rotten green color and its bulbous objects that sprout from its shoulders, elbows, hips, and extra joints are replaced with sharp spikes. The creature's hands are smaller with black claws and the fin-like spike on the creature's tail is changed to resemble its spikes, making it more resemble a devil or demon. History Pumpkinhead (1988) After Ed Harley's young son, Billy Harley, is accidentally killed by one of a group of camping teenagers named Joel on a motorcycle, Ed realizes that there is no hope for his dead boy and visits the witch of the woods Haggis that evening in hopes that she can bring him back to life. However, when Haggis reveals that he cannot bring back the dead, Ed digs up Pumpkinhead's dead disfigured corpse from the pumpkin patch graveyard and brings it back to Haggis' cabin where she cuts Ed and Billy's hands and pours the blood over the creature's corpse. Pumpkinhead begins to move and come to life. Pumpkinhead becomes larger and more monster-like as Ed faints. Later that night, Pumpkinhead sets out to kill the teenagers and watches Maggie and Steve as Steve tries to convince her to have faith. Pumpkinhead then grabs Steve from behind and kills him right before dropping him from a tree as Maggie watches in horror. As the rest of the teenagers search for Steve, the creature grabs Maggie, drags her away, and kills her. While the teenagers are back in the cabin, Pumpkinhead slams Maggie's head against the window above the sink and slams it through the window right after rubbing it against the window. Pumpkinhead then enters the cabin where Joel confronts it with a knife. However, Pumpkinhead swats him aside and drags Kim off outside where it kills her and drops her from a tree. When Joel and the remaining teenagers arrive to ask the locals for help, Pumpkinhead arrives to kill them. However, Ed shoots it after realizing that what had done is wrong. The shooting seems to work and Pumpkinhead falls to the ground. When Joel kicks the creature in the head to ensure that it is dead, Pumpkinhead grabs his leg and gets up. Pumpkinhead, now having Joel pinned to the ground, takes his riffle and impales him with it. After Joel dies, Pumpkinhead lifts his dead twice while staring at his dead body. When a dog bites Ed on the arm, Pumpkinhead feels the pain and growls in agony. The remaining teenagers, Chris and Tracy, escape to an abandoned church with a local boy named Bunt Wallis who explains Pumpkinhead's legend. Soon, Pumpkinhead arrives at the church. But, the three escape. As Pumpkinhead walks through the ruins of the church, he finds a wooden christian cross and destroys it, as Pumpkinhead is a demon and hates anything Holy. Pumpkinhead eventually tracks them down and removes a part of the engine from Chris' motorcycle. Hence, Pumpkinhead attacks Chris and throws him against a tree. Pumpkinhead drags Chris' body to the Harley's house where Ed, Tracy, and Bunt have taken shelter. Pumpkinhead enters the house after Ed and Tracy escape. Pumpkinhead, at first, does not find Bunt hiding in the house. Pumpkinhead then turns around in a flash after preparing to exit the house and finds Bunt. Pumpkinhead then leaves the house and prepares to kill Bunt. When Ed prepares to kill Pumpkinhead, he accidentally stabs himself in the arm with a pitchfork, this forces Pumpkinhead to cry out in pain and release Bunt. Pumpkinhead begins to gaze at Ed as its face becomes more human and Ed like the creature's. Hence, Ed realizes that the only way to kill Pumpkinhead is to kill himself. Pumpkinhead then grabs Tracy by the neck and prepares to kill her. However, Ed shoots himself in the head with a handgun, which causes both Pumpkinhead and Ed to collapse to the ground. However, Ed survives and Pumpkinhead awakes to grab Bunt again. As Pumpkinhead holds Bunt upside down, Ed begs Tracy to kill him with the gun. Tracy shoots Ed which causes Pumpkinhead to releases Bunt and collapse to the ground while growling in agony. Pumpkinhead takes one last deep breath before dying and bursting into flames. Ed's disfigured corpse is then placed in Pumpkinhead's grave in the pumpkin patch graveyard by Haggis while still wearing the necklace that Billy made for him. Hence, Pumpkinhead will take form through Ed's corpse when it is conjured again. Pumpkinhead II: Blood Wings (1994) In 1958 in the country town of Ferren Woods, a deformed boy named Tommy is ruthlessly killed by a group of drunken teenagers of an auto club called the Red Wings. 35 years later, another group of teenagers, one of which is the son of one of the same Red Wings members who killed Tommy, attempt to awaken Tommy's corpse, which they find after accidentally hitting an elderly woman with their car, who turns out to be the woman who once took care of Tommy while he was alive. After the teenagers leave due to a fire started at the old woman's house, Tommy's corpse begins to morph into Pumpkinhead, and it is later revealed that the creature attempted to save the old woman from the fire. Pumpkinhead then sets out to avenge Tommy's murder by killing all of the former Red Wings members and marking the kill scenes with wing-like symbols using the creature's own blood. It is also later revealed that Tommy was actually the son of the Pumpkinhead demon, presumably spawned from a mortal woman, hence Tommy's deformity. The following night, Pumpkinhead kills a local farmer named Ernst (another former Red Wings member) by ripping his limbs apart while caught on a pig-scouring hook. The next night, Pumpkinhead kills another former Red Wings member, leaving his less-than-wise girlfriend in severe shock. The last of the Red Wings members to be killed before Judge Dixon, the mastermind of Tommy's murder, are the Knox brothers. At the local hospital, the old woman who was caught in the fire is revealed to be Miss Osie, and she explains to Sheriff Sean Braddock that she looked after Tommy before he was killed by the Red Wings before she dies as a result of severe injuries from the fire. Pumpkinhead somehow senses her death. Pumpkinhead eventually kills Judge Dixon after breaking into his home and marking the walls with more blood wings symbols. Before he is killed, Dixon somehow recognizes Pumpkinhead as Tommy, and in pure shock and terror, repeatedly exclaims "it can't be you". Dixon's head is then crushed by Pumpkinhead off-screen. With all of the Red Wings killed, Pumpkinhead then sets out to kill all of the teenagers who awakened him and set Miss Osie's shack on fire, first killing three of them and then going after Danny (Dixon's son) and Jenny (Sean Braddock's daughter). Pumpkinhead rips off Danny's head and then goes after Jenny, chasing her to the iron mine where Tommy was killed by the Red Wings. Sheriff Braddock arrives and shows Pumpkinhead the necklace that was given to him by Osie before she died, and also reminds him of the time he saved Tommy's life at the iron mine when he (Braddock) was a boy. Recognizing Braddock and knowing Jenny is his daughter, Pumpkinhead sets her free. Judge Dixon's posse arrives, who he had called for earlier before he was killed by Pumpkinhead, and begin shooting the creature. Pumpkinhead's death is a repeat of how Tommy was killed, and the creature is eventually dropped into the iron mine. Pumpkinhead: Ashes to Ashes (2006) Pumpkinhead: Blood Feud (2007) References Gallery Pumpkinhead Poster2.jpg|Pumpkinhead as it appears on the movie poster. Pumpkinhead II.jpeg|Pumpkinhead as it appears on the German poster for Blood Wings. Pumpkinhead1.jpg|The Pumpkinhead costume used in Ashes to Ashes. Pumpkinhead Picture.png Don Post Pumpkinhead.png|Don Post Studios Pumpkinhead mask and glove set that would have been released in 2012. Don Post Pumpkinhead Sample.png|The actual Don Post mask. Jon Fuller Pumpkinhead.png|Pumpkinhead mask sculpted by Jon Fuller. Halloween Reviews McFarlane Toys Movie Maniacs Series 2 Pumpkinhead Halloween Outlet Pumpkinhead Page.png|1996 Halloween Outlet/Morris Costumes catalog featuring a page of Pumpkinhead items. TOTS Pumpkinhead.png|Trick or Treat Studios 2017 Pumpkinhead mask (recasted from the same mold as the DPS mask). Category:Characters Category:Monsters